


live fast, die young (bad girls do it well)

by IrreverentFangirl



Series: Almost 700 Followers Prompts [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Girls Doing Bad Things, F/F, Innuendo, Tumblr Prompt, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7032922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrreverentFangirl/pseuds/IrreverentFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"700 followers prompt: MIA Bad Girls, DCU Poison Ivy/Harley Quinn"</i> </p><p>Harley and Ivy need something to do on their girls' night out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	live fast, die young (bad girls do it well)

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on my [tumblr](http://prxttybird.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> awww yes, my fav villainesses being gay together <3

Harley smirked as she jumped into the car, landing in the passengers seat. “Hey gorgeous,” she said, winking at Ivy. The supervillainess blew her a kiss. 

“Evening, petal,” Ivy said. “What do you want to do today?” 

Harley threw her legs on the dashboard and shrugged. “I don’t know,” she said. “Rob a bank?” Ivy rolled her eyes and flicked her hand dismissively. She threw her scarlet curls over her shoulder, successfully distracting Harley for a moment. 

“How…uninspired.” 

Harley bristled and she crossed her arms, scowling. “Well, d’ya have a better idea?” she asked. 

“Harls, darling, you’re pouting.” Harley stuck her tongue out and the corners of Ivy’s lips curled up into a wicked smirk. “Put that tongue away unless you plan to use it.”   
  
Harley’s eyebrow arched and she looked intrigued. Ivy laughed and turned her head so she could press a kiss against Harley’s full, pink-glossed lips. When she pulled away, a sly smile was playing on Harley’s lips. "What about a nursery?"   
  
"Ooh, yes, I _have_ been wanting a new Venus Fly Trap."

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send requests!


End file.
